The Hero of Forgotten Sands of Time
by Lazy Writer Lazy Effort
Summary: In the Beginning of Existence there where actually three powerful entities born. The Ouroboros Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon, and the Eternal Dragon of Time. While the two former fought, the latter went away and disappeared from their plane of to another, and reborn to a hero. Now that he is free, he will regain order in his home of existence. Male Issei Reader/ Original Plot Story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The Author does not own Highschool Dxd and its content as it is created and owned by Ichie Ishibumi... and so is Adventure Quest Worlds... and probably other content owned by Artix Entertainment and all that... If I did... I would have a lot of money and this that rich people own... and would have womens, girlfriends, b******, one nighter... and etc...**

 **Although I do have a Girl friend... with the little space called the Friendzone... now I am having self loathing and being depressed...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **What am I doing with my life?**

* * *

Prologue

In the beginning… there was nothing… only the dark vast empty space…

Then, there came the existence of the three beings… Infinity, Dreams and Time.

As they came to existence, so does other beings. Primordial gods, titans, gods and goddesses, other beings such as angels, devils, elves, and then came humanity.

As civilization progresses, as does the three entities themselves made form of the face known to man, DRAGONS!

Infinity became Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and Infinity Dragon God, Dream became the Entity known as Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon and Dragon of Dragons, and Time whom remained nameless became the Eternal Dragon of Time that balance the order of the Universe.

And as time passes, a new being has formed. An abomination itself formed having seven heads and six wings from a combination of the animal kingdom, it plagues the world with its vile and evil aura. This Entity was known as 666 or Trihexa, the apocalyptic beast or The Emperor Beast of Apocalypse itself. This being came to surface due to being interested with the two powerful entity, not knowing the third due to its hidden prescence of not wanting to be known as it is the embodiment of time and order itself.

The God of Christianity was able to found out about about the evil entity and sealed the evil entity to the 'end of the world' and thus, weakening himself and the reason of his death in the Great war of the Three Biblical Faction.

Ophis and Great Red had a quarrel due to the former being annoyed of of the latter's presence due to its delinquent personality and Ophis cast itself out of the Dimensional Gap, the home of their birth and crossings of clusters of dimensions existing, and planned to to remove Great red out of its home to achieve its personal goal; peace and quiet.

The Eternal Dragon of Time (thats a mouthful) moved to find a place out of the annoyance and found itself a place of calmness. But alas, the peace was to be disturbed. A Dragonslayer by the name of Galanoth found the dragon and told them of the problem of this dimensional plane.

Being the Dragon of Order wanting to achieve just that, sacrificed itself to maintain the peace of the dimensional plane. But, its journey of existence is not done yet.

It was reborn. It was reincarnated to an adventurer that would lead to a great adventure of a lifetime, becoming a hero that saves the whole existence of the universe itself against the enemy known as the Queen of Chaos that leads to almost Chaorruption (Chaos combined with corruption) of the World of Lore, with its herald the Champion of Chaos, former Prince Drakath Slugwrath, Son of the Tyrranical King Slugwrath that was thrown out of the throne(haha, rhymed LOL) by the rebellion and would be king and queen, Alteon the Good and Lynaria. Accompanied by the loyal knight and soon to be lord of the undead, Sepulchure. But that is a story to be told another time.

The hero sacrificed his life yet again to defeating the queen of chaos, from gaining the title of hero and various achievements, achieving truce to the faction of both good and evil, to be chaorrupted to betray the whole thing it has protected and becoming the 13th Lord of Chaos, yet being able to fight against the chaorruption to his body and soul, then died and brought down to the underworld where he met the embodiment of Death for many times. And defeated death achieving its status of becoming a reaper and guardian of souls, to fight back the forces of chaos led by Drakath, and defeating him stripping of its title being the Champion of Chaos with the Champion of Light, Gravelyn Queen of the undead and Daughter of Sepulchure who was never able to use darkness, and the Champion of Darkness Artix von Krieger a survivor of the past undead onslaught led by an undead lich in his childhood, and became a good paladin and undead slayer that was never able to use light magic itself. And in that clash, was where the hero unleashed its own Chaos Beast that was unknowingly his own past and true self, regaining a portion of his power, and defeated Drakath.

But the story was not done, the Queen of Chaos awakens after Drakath was able to achieve its quest and arose its children out of the Chaos plane and into the world of lore, stripping Drakath of its power after achieving his purpose and thrown away like a broken toy. But Drakath was never done. he regained his power and fought as a third party against the Queen of Chaos with his burning revenge. The Alliance fought back against the creature and was able to fight back. At the last and final battle, the Hero fought with his burning willpower and might and fought both Drakath and the Queen to a standstill. Knowing this was a losing battle at his current weakened state, the hero unleashed all of its remaining power killing them both and himself, achieving victory. The victory was both a happy and a sad one, the children of chaos disintegrated itself after losing their mother and the chaos faction of Drakath lost their power, as it was their leader that provided them power. The war was won, but they lost their hero, the man who brought them all together, and they made a statue as a respect of their fallen comrade and to remind them the purpose of his quest, his duty to maintain the peace and order of Lore.

But, the story is not yet finished as a new chapter is being written. As the hero is yet again reincarnated, to another body, remembering of its life and another, as he will be the catalyst of the new world order, having the title of the Champion of Order, he will achieve peace to his home dimension with his past experience.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yep... this is my second story... the first one was fine with a little problems... the plot itself...**

 **So the protagonist comes from the game Adventure Quest Worlds and is a male hero, not female or villain...**

 **The reason I wrote this story due to the plot of Highschool DXD... man I hate it and Issei... No offense Ichie Ishibumi...**

 **Slash Dog was good with its protagonist Tobio... and I admit at first that I first liked the anime(I'm just a little perverted, I know I'm being stupid), but as the story progresses, I came to loathe issei and rias a bit... no offense readers... this is just my own opinion so it doesn't matter...**

 **Probably if it were for me... i think Vali would make better as a protagonist with its cliche backstory and being a tragic anti-hero and all that... issei is just stupid for me being a plot hero and having plot powers and all that LOL...**

 **So yeah... thats about it... See you in the next update... Ciao...**

 **PS: I probably might put this on wattpad too**

 **Keep calm and OMAE WA SHINDEIRU**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HighschoolDXD or any fictional characters objects and other things depicted in the story, except the plot that I am currently thinking and writing, well some of it.**

 **Rated M... There might be parts of swearing, cussing, violence, brutality, and etc written in the story... so please don't take the story too seriously, its just fiction... fanfiction... so blah blah blah... not for children ... blah blah blah... a dog took my lunch ...blah blah... I gain no profit from making this... So,**

 **ONWARD WITH THE STORY MY DEAR COMRADES...**

 **God I suck and feel stupid...**

* * *

Chapter 1  
REincarnation: The Awakening  
(More backstory and stuff)

Darkness...

All I see is darkness... and also void...

An empty mass of nothingness...  
How did it came to this and how did I come here in the first place...

...

Well let me tell you a backstory of the person who had a series of unfortunate events...

* * *

(First Person View)

"I was a mere boy... ignorant of the problems he might face through growing up...

...

...

...

Have a mother and a father, living through like there's no problem in the world...

...

...

...

...

And then the unfortunate things happen...

My dad was an accountant... and he lost his job due to the work that he made a mistake...

He drowned his sorrows on alcohol and throws his anger and frustrations at me...

"IS THAT HOW YOU TALK AND ACT TO YOUR FATHER, YOU NO GOOD

Mom was a businesswoman, yet the progress of her work has broke

And the money she earned has been wasted to alcoholic beverages, poker, and lottery...

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I ALWAYS WISHED THAT YOU NEVER WERE BORN. YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS WHOLE PROBLEM."

In school, I was always bullied. I was the outcast, hated for being smarter than the other children. I was determined to arise from this hellhole.

I have gained a lot of academic achievements, but it wasn't enough. All that I've won was taken away from me...

...

...

"And,

...

...

...

It was the final straw...

...

...

...

* * *

(3rd POV)/p

A lanky, thin boy in his teens aged 15 was currently being punched, beaten by a man identified as his father, in a dirty kitchen full of garbage and stuff, with a woman in the corner, crying in madness murmuring,

"This isn't my fault, this isn't my fault. I didn't do anything. I have not done anything wrong"

While the father speaking,

"You stupid good for nothing boy, if you just didn't do nothing wrong I would have won that bet."

The boy spoke weakly, almost losing his consciousness from the beatings,

"Dad... please... stop... I-"

"Don't you dare call me dad, you're not my son. Your'e just a son of a f****** w**** you piece of s***"

"(As I wrote in the lower part of the disclaimer, there would be swearing, cussing, violence, and etc.)

* * *

(First Person View)

After more continuous beating, I was left beaten and weak...

But I was able to regain hope, I already planned my escape for a few years back.

So, with a weak body and ragged breath I arose and stood up with shaking legs and bruised feets.

I walked slowly away from the bloody mess of a kitchen towards the basement where my bedroom and my other things are place, along with other dumps placed as to be a store room.

It may be a little dusty but, this is where I slept for the most years my life became hell... probably more worse than dying.

With bruised and blackened arms, I took my stash of what I would take away from this hellhole and escape; clothes, food, money that I hid and stole, and other stuff that I may use to survive, and put them in a huge bag that I had problems in carrying.

I sneakily went past the living room where dad and mom watched television getting wasted and their minds leaving reality into their own fantasy in the meantime. I made no noise and walked silently into the garage to find a skateboard, and opened the front door using the object to escape.

I took a few glance at the place I once called home, then rode away finding a new perspective in life.

...

...

...

* * *

(10 years later)

Yep, I had a good life after escaping away from my parents like that...

...

...

Keyword there is had

I was able to graduate from highschool to college, and able to find a decent job, even a girlfriend...

Life has been great...

...

...

...

Then I found my girlfriend cheating on me... with my own friend at work...

I was to busy with my job, focusing towards planning for a good future only for those dreams to crumble away towards reality...

...

She cheated on me... On our anniversary in fact...

She even managed to say these words to me... while making out with an idiot...

"Its not you, it's me. You were too busy towards work and never came towards helping me with my needs. You were too busy to be aware of my own wanting that you almost forgotten about me"

...

...

...

My mind went blank...

...

...

...

And a surge of anger came rising, filling me with rage, and all hell broke lose.

I punch and beat the man, choking him with his own saliva.

My anger got the best of me, and made me show my frustrations for the past 25 years of problems.

But, my good and positive embodiment of my personality regained consciousness, awaking me from my own nightmare.

I was griping the man's neck, slowly killing him.

I took away my hand and rose up from the floor, facing the woman I once loved.

I looked into her eyes, having been horrified, and said.

"I loved you very much, I gave you everything you asked for. You were too busy looking towards the material things that I gave you. I guess it wasn't enough."

I walked slowly towards the door, then stopping and taking out a small box from my pocket and spoke.

"I was planning towards proposing to you today, but it was all for naught. I was a fool, played by your enticing words and lovely voice. i was too good for my own very being. Guess human greed can be as addictive as a drug... Farewell, I hope I never will be able to see your f****** face in front of me again"

"Y/N, wai-"

I closed the door, steadying my breaths and slowly walking away from the disastrous life of mine...

...

...

...

* * *

(A few years after)

After that horrible moment of my life, I lost my job from losing my focus towards it... and became a slob...

I lived in a broken down apartment, lived my sorry arse in this dump.

Funny, the irony of my own life. I ran away from my garbage life just to come back to it.

Unlike others that they had friends, I never had one. I was too busy running away, afraid of what might come after my life. All those planning, just for it to be destroyed by reality... Yep, life's a bitch.

I stayed at home, eating my life away(figuratively not literaly), became fat, and think about my depressive life consequences... watching television, anime, manga, and comics.

Yep, I became a NEET... an unemployed bastard...

...

...

"YYYY/NNNN, get your f****** arse outta here"  
My landlord shouted outside the door of my home...

I stood my fat arse and walked towards the door, opening it and facing my landlord...  
"Yeah, what is it old man?"

"You haven't paid your payment living in this apartment"  
"The landlord shouted.

"I'll pay you next week, I prom-"  
"Don't you dare make excuses, I don't care about those. Pay up or say goodbye to you your sorry arse of a life."

"Im sorry but I dont have any money, but I promise you I woul-" I said

"No more excuses kid, I wan't my money so if you don't have any, get your sorry as outta here or I'm gonna do it myself." The landlord shouted.

...

...

...

I didn't move from my spot and was thrown outside the dormitory with my stuff. For an old man, I never thought that he had strength in those old bones.

All my things were either broken or destroyed from being thrown out, so I put them in the garbage dump.

Heh, story of my life.

...

...

...

While I was walking down the sidewalk, a ball was rolling towards the road followed by a little girl trying to catch it.

And suddenly a speeding car was just up ahead, about to run over the girl, who managed to catch the ball.

My eyes saw what was about to happen, my mind was racing with unorganized thoughts thinking if I should save the girl.

And ...

...

...

My positive side got the best of me, an ran towards the girl trying to reach her in time without thinking any other thoughts and care about my life. I ran my fat body towards her, pushing to the limits of it being unused for strenuous work for a long time.

I knew that us both can't get away in time so, I pushed her out of the way with me being the one who was smashed by the speeding car and thrown into mid-air with my own arms and legs dangling from being broken.

My eyes were able to perceive the driver of the car, was none other than my own ex-girlfriend I was able to recognize making out with yet another man, probably another man-whore. What a coincidence, or is just the world making fun of my life.

I crashed a few meters and slammed into the pavement with my head bleeding from concussion. My arms and legs were bent in ways I can't even imagine and feel like I became numb. I wasn't able to shout with my vocal cords broken and filled with blood.

The car stopped for a few seconds and the driver came out, horrified of what she had done. The parents of the child was running towards her, thanking god she was okay, carried her and ran towards me.

What an irony indeed, the parents were none other than my own father and mother, both unable to recognize me from my bloodied face and overweight body, even my own ex-girlfriend. A lot of people came and looked towards the accident. A police came and looked towards my pocket and fished out my wallet and identification card. My so-called parents and ex-girlfriend saw the card, and was able to recognize the name and horrified of knowing who it was.

Ha ha, I laughed weakly. My ex-girlfriend cried and prayed to any god out there, never knew that she cared for me. My parents had blank faces, then cried and apologized towards me, saying sorry for what they had done in my child hood.

I was dying, I knew that this was it, this in my whole life that I was waiting for. I was afraid of committing suicide, but it seems like the world works in different ways granting my sole wish of escaping this nightmare.

But seeing their faces, I saw something that I have always wanted, someone who cared and love for me.

So I mouthed a few words on my inevitable death saying...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I wanted to LIVE.

* * *

(Currently on the vast void of darkness)

So here we are on my current predicament, not knowing of what would happened next.

From what I think, I'm probably in some sort of purgatory awaiting to be reborn or brought to heaven or hell, from what I've read.

Hey, I had time to read, and maybe from manga that I was able to know that. I was too depressed of doing anything worth of my life. So I stuck my mind of reading a lot of books, watched and played anything worth for me to lose my sadness.

...

...

...

* * *

(3rd POV)

A visible ripple came from the void and a bright light shone, blinding the boy.

There came a huge green dragon, probably the size of those mega sized buildings or probably even bigger, dwarfing the boy of its size.

Its body is jade green from its scale, while the underbelly was yellow green bordering the yellow side starting from the jaw to its tail. It has a scaled hind legs while its arms were the wings with a golden armor brace on its claw wings. It has two protruding horns, a golden crown on the back of the head, an a small diamond shape cerulean gem on its forehead. It wears a gold chest plate with another bigger cerulean gem on the front, and a bright clock shape magic circle on the back. (Any problems imagining it, just see the cover page)

"Hello, human." The dragon spoke. "Who are you?" The boy spoke meekly. "I am the Eternal Dragon of Time, I have no any other name besides my former past life. But you, you are my own self from another reality/dimension." The dragon answered back. 'Where did I heard that name before,hhhhmm.' The boy thought.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIITTT! YOU'RE REAAAALLLL. BUT AREN'T YOU JUST A FICTIONAL CHARACTER FROM A GAME" The boy shouted in disbelief.

"HHMMMM, from what I see in your mind, I am but a figment of imagination, a character you played from a game. Then again, alternate reality means different lives." The dragon spoke his thought out loud.

"You wished to live again, child. So I will grant you your wishes, if you wish to seek a great adventure. But in this world, living here will not be for the faint of heart. You will need to bring peace and order to this unbalanced world for the inhabitants to live peacefully. Do you accept?" The dragon spoke yet again, giving the boy the choice of his life, or reliving.

'I had a bad childhood, unto growing up. Living in another world where strange things happen would probably be too much for me. But then again, I may not be normal. I want to live my life to the fullest. I always wanted to be a hero, like the comics and manga that I used to read. I was always too good to my own morality, I want to be able to live again, and probably find someone that would love me back.' The boy or man carefully thought about the deal given to him and accepted. "I accept the offer, I always want to be able to live my life where I belong."

"The quest has been accepted. Beware my boy, this world is a dangerous place. The inhabitants of this world aren't just humans, but devils, angels, youkai, and any other beings that also may belong in other pantheon and religion. But for you to survive, I shall integrate my soul to you, mixing my memories, powers, and past experience as a boon to you. Good Luck!" The dragon said in a strong yet soft voice calming and preparing the male.

The dragon shifted its form into a large glowing spirit orb, and was absorbed like a whirlpool towards the body of the boy, combining and integrating to co-exist and become one.

An a bright light enveloped them after, disappearing from the void of nothingness.

* * *

(A few minutes later, Into the world of dxd)

A certain hospital in the delivery room.

PUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH! UWWAAAAAAHHHHH!

A child has been born.

'What the FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU************' The man living in the baby's body shouted in his thought, unable to form words due to being newly born.

The mother rasply spoke, weaken from giving birth and hugging the reincarnated baby. "Hello there, my little Issei"

'What the hell, why the f****** hell am I Issei. I can't believe that this world was actually real' The newly reincaranted baby frustratedly thought.

'This is going to be a wild and crazy ride of a lifetime' He giddily thought..

* * *

 **Yep thats all readers...**

 **I hope that this chapter would be good...**

 **I have a deadline to make two more chapters before December 27, then the other chapters would probably be updated once every two weeks since I would be very busy towards work... I got no breaks... probably just a few...**

 **Thanks for the reviews... any questions in the review would be probably answered in the next update...**

 **And...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **That...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well I don't know what to say anymore so...**

 **Goodbye...CIAO... Sayonara... See you in the next update... well I can't actually "see" you so...  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shutting up now.**

 **PS: This is also on wattpad account Adrien Carter Chase... BTW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Childhood Beginnings and Training**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything as they are owned by their owners…**

 **Meh… Onwards…**

 **Too tired… Sleepless…**

 **…**

 **Oh yeah, by the way I was just writing this story on the fly…**

 **Never really thought about planning towards it LOL**

* * *

Issei(Y/N) POV

(Currently 5-years old)

'Well crud, I became the most perverted and boob-loving idiot in the world of DXD. How do I know this? Well I became a Lazy ass Otaku and NEET in my depressive days remember, so I might have watched the anime and read it just because of the plot. Yeah, the plot is what I meant. Anyway, it even made me almost puke and bleed my nose out due to my near limitless time-manipulating powers to unconsciously read the boy's fate or future in his perspective view. That if I didn't became him, a pervert that doesn't even act like one mostly with a plot power.' I ranted in my thoughts.

'Anyway, with me and my other self, combining each other's soul also combined our own memories, personality, and many other things besides my outer appearance, before it was a jumbled mess but after a few years I was able to properly organize my thoughts, lucky me I got a great eidetic memory after all that problem I faced with my mind growing up. My parents were surprised with my sudden maturity for my age, they thought I was a genius. Well, that's because I'm an adult housing in a 5 year old body; and also a few years back, I awakened and met Ddraig.' I thought longly. ' **Sup.** ' Ddraig spoke in the mindscape.

'So currently right now, I'm forcing my body to adapt to changes in becoming draconic. Well while still having human appearance, I could transform into my dragon form from about 5 years from now; as it would kill myself from not being able to handle the power due to being young, so I handle my powers slowly and carefully not to stress myself and to probably hide my paranormal aura from supernatural forces.' I mindfully thought about my current predicament.

* * *

3rd POV

Currently our dear reader is sitting on the chair in the dining room watching television, but truthfully his mind is anywhere but there. His parents are actually chatting with the new neighbours just in front of their house, welcoming them to the neighbourhood.

While y/n was in deep thought, he was not aware of a person walking right towards him.

"Hi, what's your name?" A voice reached Y/N ears, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Hmmm" Y/n faced the place where the voice came from and was surprised of who it was. A boy with orange hair in a bob cut with amethyst eyes wearing an undershirt and a short with small shoes.

'Where have I seen him before… Hmmmm… Wait… he-he's… IRINA! AND SHE EVEN LOOKS LIKE A BOY!' Y/N thought in surprise while currently having a gaping face.

"Hmmmm, Are you okay?" Irina spoke in concern

"Wha-ohhh, yes I-I'm fine. Wait what were you saying again?" Y/N spoke snapping himself out of surprise.

"Oh, I said what's your name?" Irina replies, asking her question again.

"O-okay, I am Issei. What's your?" Y/N answered back. 'Although I already know your name, just be sure' He thought.

"I'm Irina, do you wanna' play?" Irina spoke meekly.

'Welp, this is my chance befriending her and possibly gaining an ally in the future.' "Sure, why not" Y/N answered with a charming smile.

"EEEEPPPPP… errmmm… Okay, so what do you want to play?" Irina spoke shyly, charmed by Y/N's smile; unaware of her being added to the harem in the future, not that any of them knows… they're still young.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" Y/N asked thoughtfully.

"Well, how about the princess and the hero?" Irina replies shyly, still hear able by Issei.

"Sure, let's go play upstairs in my room. I got a lot of toys in there." 'Well, I'm still an avid fan of anime and stuff, even though some of it is albeit different from my home dimension.' Y/N said.

"Sure, let's go. I'll race you there." Irina giddily says, happy that she made a friend. And runs upstairs leaving him behind

"Wait, you don't even know where it is… Heh, I'll promise you Irina, I'll become the hero I always wanted to be…" Y/N shouted and then spoke in a low voice. 'Although I'm already a hero too in another dimension, achieving victory even.' Y/N thought in his mind

' **You're still young kid, live your life a little bit. I know you faced hardship in your past life, but at least have some fun or you might be unable to again. You'll still be able to achieve your dreams, ya know.** ' Ddraig spoke kindly, defining of their bonds as partners although the other was a former dragon but still able to use his powers.

'Yeah, I know…' Y/N thought mindlessly.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Y/N POV

Man it was an agonizing 3 years of my life. My body modification was rather painful like being impaled continuously while also burned by hellfire itself, and hiding my agonizing pain and still able to move like nothing was happening.

While going to school and playing with Irina, in my free time I was training my body in a secluded place and controlling my growing mana flow. And through that, I was able to know the supernatural beings living here, even those priest and exorcist like Irina's parents while hiding my presence towards them, hiding my continuous growth of power from them.

I sensed a few devils and fallen angels, even youkai, but most of them are rather secluded or hidden themselves from the normal eyes of people. Some tends to cause ruckus like killing or kidnapping, others just want to blend in with society.

I was able to live like a normal kid, well… somewhat normal. I was able to move on with the scars of my past life.

As the saying goes; " _Wounds heal, but scars will leave marks that would last for life._ " Well somewhat.

Me and Irina became closer together, forging bonds that would last for eternity.

But today, was the last day I would see Irina, as she would move to Italy in becoming to be exorcist.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Two child are facing each other in the playground after their play, one was silent and the other was awaiting for an answer

"Issei…" Irina spoke. "Yes?" Y/N answered. "I have to tell you something" Irina spoke back.

"I'm moving to Italy." Irina said while her hair shadows her eyes. "I don't know if I would be able to see you again."

'Yep, I knew this would happen.' "Irina, don't worry. I'm sure I'll see you again. Look, I'll call you if you ever miss me or if you need someone to talk to. You could even send me a postcard." Y/N answers caringly.

"B-but I d-don't know if I could ever leave you behind, aren't we friends?" Irina sobs.

"Irina, just promise me that we would see each other again, we are still friends, and nobody will break it, pinky swear?" Y/N says while holding up his pinky finger.

"Pinky swear." Irina tearfully says while also holding her own finger, promises each other's oath.

"… Issei, thank you. And," Irina answers while brushing up her own tears.

Suddenly, she stood into her toes to reach his height, cupping his face with her palms, and says,

"I love you."

, and proceeds to kiss him on his lips, surprising the boy with the girls action while accepting the kiss also.

The kiss lasted for a few second to catch their breath, but for them it felt like they kissed for a long time.

Y/N answers back happily. "I love you too." 'This feels kinda weird, it's been years since I have even fell in love. And the past one was a bust. ' Y/N thought. ' **Hah, kids these days. You even got beat by a girl in asking you out. How romantic, fufufufu.** ' Ddraig spoke mirthfully in the mindscape. 'S-shut up y-you pervert dragon, you're embarrassing me.' Y/N thought, embarrassed of what happened.

* * *

(Timeskip)

(Y/N POV)

That was the last day I ever saw Irina, but we were able to still contact each other. I focused on training myself, preparing myself of what to come. I was lucky that I was able to bring my weapons and other items through this universe as they were placed in my pocket dimension ( **Similar to Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon** ), testing them out that they were still in pristine condition.

While I was spending my free time walking in the park, I saw a lot of children, most of them are boys, where being called by an old man sitting in the park bench. I was curious, so I went with them.

"Come on children! Do you know what is the most incredible thing in the world? The object that a man treasures the most? " The old man spoke mirthfully.

The children were fascinated by what the old man was describing, even I was curious.

"Since the beginning of time, God made this the most incredible thing that makes a man happy. And that is none other thaaaaaaaaaannnnnn…"

The child were curious as they closed in, awaiting of the answer.

"…. OOOOOOOPPPPPPPAAAAAIIIIIIIII." The old man spoke with a weird expression.

"Oppai?" The children spoke curiously.

"Yes, Oppai. They are the most wonderful thing in the world. Two round orbs of pure bounciness. Once you touch them, they will feel like you are brought to heaven. They are heaven brought to earth itself. Two mounds of softness, that will melt you away like butter." The pervert old man cackled perversely, imagining those object that he was describing to the children.

My jaw dropped comically, feeling stupefied of what happened. ' **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH** ' Ddraig cackled, amused of what happened. After a few seconds, my mind thought cryptically putting a puzzle piece by piece.

'WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS THE REASON WHY ISSEI BECAME A PERVERT!' I shouted through my mindscape, careful of not shouting it in the real world.

Even the children were fascinated, imagining those words carefully. This old man was the catalyst of how a lot of boys became perverts in Kuoh. Even the two boys known as Matsuda and Motohama, the future known to be as the Pervert Duo was here listening carefully as they are swayed by the old man's words.

I could only do nothing but shake my head, feeling stupid of what happened.

A woman with white hair about the ages of 20 to 25 came and scolded the old man, pulling his ear and beating the hell out of him due to teaching children perverted stuff as the children ran away scared of what happened next.

"Odin." The woman spoke with her hair covering her eyes, shadowing it and on her back grows an evil aura, angry of what happened.

"Y-Yes, R-R-Rossweiss." The old man known as Odin spoke back in a scared voice.

"What were you teaching to those young children?" Rossweiss spoke with a menacing aura, preparing to beat Odin mercilessly.

"Well?"

"Well, I was teaching them about…" Odin spoke squeakily words after words.

"Speak Louder." Rosswiess spoke with a creepy smile.

"I WAS TEACHING THEM ABOUT THE WONDERS OF OPPAI!" Odin shouted, covering his man jewels.

And that I saw all hell broke loose as Rossweiss punished Odin mercilessly and scaring the children, except me, making them run away due to the scary action happened. And that's how the rumour about a white demon beating old perverts came to be.

I was amused by of what happened, and surprised that the Allfather of Norse Mythology was a huge pervert.

As the quarrel stopped, all that was left was Rossweiss cleaning her hand of dust and Odin beaten black and blue with a lot of swelling in his face with a pervert grin, while saying "W-worth it." Due to being able to touch her boobs.

"R-Rossweiss, y-you should r-really n-need to g-get a girlfriend. W-with t-that kind of p-personality, I d-doubt you c-could get one." Odin the allfather spoke weakly, while also teasing her about her current love life status.

A few seconds later, the two faced towards my direction looking at me into the eye the cleaning themselves of the other direction, Rossweiss with a red face due to embarrassment while Odin, who miraculously lost the bruises imprinted his face.

Odin who looked at me in the eye, then surprisingly laughed as if he was amused by something.

Then, I knew that I was f*****. I forgot to hide Ddraig's magical presence in my body, why the hell did I forgot.

"HAHAHAHA, would you look at that. Of all the things I could find in the world, I found the wielder of boosted gear in this place." The old man laughed, amused of the situation while Rossweiss was curiously looking at me.

I knew there's no point of hiding it now, so damn it I'll just stop hiding my presence in a small radius to not attract other supernatural beings.

"Heh, I can't believe that Odin, the King of Asgard is a huge pervert. By the gods, oh the irony of the situation." I spoke as in out of character for a child.

"Haahh, is that even how a child acts? Heh, children these days." Odin spoke back while fascinated by the power I exude by my very presence.

"Hey, I'm very mature for my age you old pervert." I talked back, annoying the Allfather.

"Oy, show some respect kiddo. I am after all a God myself." Odin spoke with confidence.

"Yeah yeah, a god who is a skirt-chaser and a pervert." I spoke back.

"Hey, I'm not just a pervert, I'M A SUPER PERVERT. Brats like you need teaching." Odin spoke in contradiction in my answer.

"Oh yeah, like I needed some teaching when you seriously needed it more." I fought back, causing us to fight. From punching, kicking, pulling each other's hair and nose, the ruckus made one Valkyrie angry again, as the two gained multiple bumps in the head due to a childish argument.

"I'm sorry miss, I should have been proper with how I act. I apologize for the problem I caused." I said while giving Rossweiss my bright smile, making her blush due to my charming personality, then making her face the other way due to being embarrassed while saying "All is forgiven", while making Odin chuckle.

"So anyway, why is the current generation Sekiryuutei doing in this kind of place?" Odin spoke curiously towards my current predicament.

"Not much, bored out of my mind from all my trainings. The real question is, why are YOU here?" I spoke back, countering his words.

"Not much, just looking for the most beautiful treasure in the world… and probably meeting an old drinking friend." Odin spoke without a care.

"Hey, since you're bored too, why don't you come with us too? You could still go back to your home right?" Odin added.

"Hmmm, why the hell not. I might meet some cool people… even though they might be like you" I spoke while murmuring the last part, unable to be heard by the other two people present.

"Okay, Rossweiss bring us there." Odin orders as Rossweiss prepares to cast a teleportation circle, taking the three people to their destination.

We were actually brought to a certain place in Hokkaido, a certain hot spring place where I surprisingly met other high beings and gods like Azazel, Poseidon, Susanoo, Sun Wukong, Shiva, Buddha, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Who came here just to drink and spoke stories of the old times as the two former were actually peeking to the women side of the bath. And they were also surprised towards seeing me as I was brought here too.

We went in and drank as to simply enjoy life, even though my body was currently underage, I used a transformation spell to change my body to an older version of myself, having longer hair reaching my shoulders with a few locks braided, while changing my clothes from a shirt, sneakers and small short to a black haori, tight shirt and pants with fur boots.

And with that, I was able to make friends with them from different factions as our own dreams were similar as we wanted peace, and simply have fun with our lives, although probably more actively towards the pervert of the crazy group.

* * *

(More Timeskip, A few years later)

And from that I was able to make a request to those of present to train me in my training. They may have questioned my purpose, and agreed due to my own good intentions that what I wanted was to protect the peace that is currently maintained; unlike the current Hakuryuukou as said by Azazel who wanted to challenge the strongest in the world.

And with that, I was able to unlock my own balance breaker for a young age. The challenge may be hard, but it wasn't as horrifying as what I've experience from my childhood from my past life; continuous beatings and whips, even being burned by cigarettes and cut by blades. But it doesn't even match what I have faced from my other life, who challenged the impossibility itself, accomplishing my quest through hardship and strong will to never giving up.

They were even surprised that I was even able to raise my power in just a few years, much greater than the other Longinus wielders who have trained for years in achieving their current position of power. Some even gave me gifts, even making me borrow some of their powers and weapons as an accomplishment gift due to my strenuous and hard work, but those are to be known for another time.

Those were a few years ago, currently now I am now probably at the same level of Ddraig when he was at his prime when he still has his body, which is in the ranking of the most powerful in the world.

Still being a teenager, I was considered to be the youngest who became one in the top ten most powerful in the world of those who knew of my presence, most likely my teachers.

As of now, I am currently awaiting, preparing of what there is to come; sharpening my weapons and skills, as I continue to walk on this very realm.

…

…

…

* * *

 **Whew… Another Finished Chapter…**

 **I can't believe it took me two days just to make this…**

 **…**

 **Well, I wasn't actually procrastinating or anything, I was actually writing this story on the fly. I simply improvise, trying to match the written context to the story… so probably I was kinda stupid of not thinking this through okay…**

 **I actually wasn't able to write the fourth chapter now since I just actually finished it today…**

 **…**

 **I probably might have put too much timeskips...**

 **...**

 **Well the reason for that is it makes it too long, I don't know what to write and I am too lazy to do it...**

 **...**

 **Well I would probably show those training montages from time to time in battles or references... meh...**

 **…**

 **And to the reviewer… as I said before, my own comment doesn't matter because it's my own opinion…**

 **What is yours are yours, and what is mine are mine so, no harm done…**

 **Yep I admit that Issei might be somewhat a good character but, the making of his character has flaws…**

 **Like it was said that he was a huge pervert, a self-proclaimed harem king yet, he doesn't even touch a boob when it's already right in front of his face… unlike riser, who is a total douchebag… yep, so I don't know if I would actually add him in my own story…**

 **Yep so Issei is a pervert with morals, and that doesn't really match with each other so…**

 **Even Rias is made into a spoiled manipulative bitch just by thinking it through, and what's making it worse is that the comments of anime, light novel and manga reviewers…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Oh fuck it… Anime Logic only makes your head worse so let's just deal with it so I can concentrate on writing this improvised story…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **I'm really sorry… I really need to plan this thing out before continuing so expect that the 4th chapter would be released probably on Friday or Sunday… I'm busy with work too ya know…**

 **…**

 **..**

 **Imma Logging out now…. Peace to all!**

 **…**

 **Oh and also Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
